


He knew it was only for a short time

by DoodlzNnoodlz



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodlzNnoodlz/pseuds/DoodlzNnoodlz
Summary: Legolas loves Aragorn and Aragorn him, but it is short lived as Aragorn truly loves Arwen. Legolas knew it was coming.
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	He knew it was only for a short time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and I don’t know how to work this site so there may be some things I missed, but I hope you enjoy the story!

Legolas stared longingly at Aragorn as he kisses Arwen passionately. He missed already the days when he would kiss him like that, and though short lived, they were great days. Legolas and Aragorn spent many days together on long treks to find or accompany the hobbits to Mordor or otherwise, and in those long days they fell in love. They shared stories of the wonderful adventures they’ve had in their long years, Legolas’s much longer then Aragorn’s, and they loved the smiles and genuine emotion that they showed at their stories. Legolas was passionate about many things and told great stories with his witty comments adding humor and light to even the darkest of battles. Aragorn had a way of telling them, it was almost indescribable, his voice like chocolate and caramel, sweet and smooth as it rolled over the story, telling every detail as if he were still there. Legolas sighed remembering the last night they spent by each other’s side, how Aragorn told him that he would return to Arwen if he ever had the chance and how Legolas not only understood, but expected this. He had told him, “Aragorn, no matter what you do I already know. This is the last night you will be by my side as more then a friend, but I will carry the bond with me for always, as you may move on but I will not. But let us spend our last night together in a great way, so as our last memories of this is not sad or downtrodden, but happy and forever warm.” The beautiful elf then reaching over to cuddle with Aragorn, who was sorrowful knowing that Legolas was true to his word and would not move on, but he moved closer and said, “I am sorry this could not last longer, but I will forever hold you closer then anyone in my country, save only Arwen. Let us stay here. And hope this moment lasts forever.”


End file.
